Many biomechanical systems or prostheses are known that assist an amputee in walking, running, and performing other types of locomotion. One known type of artificial foot and ankle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,376,139, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein. This prosthetic device provides contacting cam rolling surfaces and elastic connections that more closely imitate the forces on the foot during locomotion.